


Moonboom Saves the Day

by spiralicious



Series: Stargate 25th Anniversary [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Care Bears - Freeform, Community: Atlantis Film Festival, Community: whatif_au, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, General Cast - Freeform, Humor, Stargate 25th Anniversary, They're Care Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: It was a normal day in Cumulus City until the Rainbow Rescue Beam stopped working.





	Moonboom Saves the Day

Diplomatic Bear watched as the last symbol failed once again to engage. There was no familiar whoosh and no rainbow portal appeared in the heart-shaped gate. The Rescue Beam was broken. Diplomatic Bear clasped her hands behind her back. “Launch Bear, please call Moonboom Bear to the control room immediately.” 

Soon, one of the chubby, smiley faced stars of the CBN floated away towards lab three where Moonboom Bear was working. 

“What do you mean the Rainbow Rescue Beam isn't working?!” Moonboom bellowed from his spot at the heart-shaped table in the conference room. 

“We've been sending teams out all morning,” Diplomatic Bear continued, “then after lunch, nothing.” 

“Did everyone go out on the Rescue Beam?” Flighty Bear asked. It was a new technology they were using since the discovery of Cumulus City and a chance to spread love and friendship to a whole new galaxy, where as before they were limited with cloud hopping.

Diplomatic Bear sighed. “I'm afraid so.”

“So they're stranded out there until we get the Rescue Beam working again?” It was a frightening possibility. They were still learning the dangers of their new home. 

“Discovering what the issue is could take some time. We are still trying to understand these non-love based technologies,” Quark Bear added with his heavy accent. 

Moonboom Bear rolled his eyes. “We finally get to use real science and you are complaining?”

“I was not complaining. I was merely stating the obvious fact...”

“You're both missing the point!” Flighty Bear interjected. “We have people out there.”

Everyone was quiet. Flighty Bear's maxim of 'no bear left behind' was well known. 

Having the most experience with the Rainbow Rescue Beam, Moonboom got to work. 

A few hours later, Flighty Bear knocked loudly on the Rescue Beam's console Moonboom Bear was working under. “Hey, when are you going to get this thing running again?”

Moonboom Bear slid out from under the console in all his grumpy glory. “Hey! Delicate machinery here! The crystals are knocked loose, a few are cracked, and the wiring is crossed. There is also something gummy under there like jelly. You can't expect me to work miracles!”

“...Miracles are what you do,” Flighty Bear scrunched up his face in disbelief that he actually had to explain that. “Our people are stranded out there without the Rainbow Rescue Beam to bring them back in. Who knows what they'll run into out there! Love sucking bugs?! People who don't believe in hugs?!”

“Why do we care so much about hugs?”

“Focus, Moonboom!”

Moonboom Bear continued on his tangent. “And why is shooting rays of light out our bellies our main line of defense? Doesn't that strike anyone else as strange? I mean our bellies are soft and vulnerable. Shouldn't we have some sort of,” Moonboom fluttered his paws around, “armor or something? And you have a Cloud Clipper you could fly in and mount a rescue while I fix this.”

Cloud Clippers were another new technology found in Cumulus City. They were much more efficient than cloud hopping. They could go faster and farther. Flighty Bear got a happy feeling he hadn't experienced before the few times he'd been able to fly one. They, like most the weird technologies of Cumulus City, were more responsive to him than anyone else who tried them. 

Flighty Bear blinked a few times. “Why didn't I think of that?”

“Hello. Genius here.” Moonboom slid back under the console of the Rainbow Rescue Beam to get back to work.

“But not everyone is in Cloud Clipper range,” Flighty Bear shouted after him. 

Moonboom Bear slid back out from under the console. “Isn't your job to be all brave and impulsively rescue things?”

“Hey!”

Moonboom sighed. “All I meant was, as far as we know, no one is actually in danger and you could go get the bears that are in range. Or you could keep interrupting me and I'll never get this fixed.” Moonboom was used to being right, but he wasn't used to being the voice of reason. It was disturbing. 

Flighty Bear went to go get some Guardian Bears to accompany him. So far only Flighty Bear had mastered flying the Cloud Clipper, though Bandaid Bear was making some progress. That mean only one Clipper could be deployed to rescue the stranded bears. It would have to be enough for the time being. 

Moonboom had been right. The sticky stuff had been jelly. The same kind they had been having with lunch that day. It meant that the issue was most likely caused by someone playing around with the console during their lunch break. He was going to have to talk Diplomatic Bear into making sure someone watched the console at all times from now on. 

He worked away, moving crystals around and checking diagnostics on his handy screen. There was just one crystal left that wouldn't light up. He knew it was the key to the whole thing. Cleaning it off hadn't helped and nothing else was malfunctioning or damaged anymore. He grunted in frustration. 

The pattering of little bear feet could be heard outside the console. Moonboom slid out to see what insanity was going on now. 

Gathered before him was most of the remaining expedition. Shrinky Bear stood out from the rest of the crowd. “We've come to help! Get ready, everyone!”

All the bears formed a line surrounding the console. Moonboom Bear recognized it in an instant. The idiots were going to try a Care Bear Stare on his precious console. Why would no one listen to him that it didn't work that way? “Stop! Stop! Stop! There will be none of that now!”

“But...”

“No buts! There will be no staring or caring or... okay, there will be caring, but no shooting the console with caring! Why do we even call it a stare? There's not staring involved! It's more like a prolonged ej...”

“Moonboom!”

“Well, it is,” Moonboom continued sheepishly. “All I need is another crystal like this one.” He held up the last defective crystal.

“Oh, we have one of those in lab four,” the shy little pink bear Moonboom could never remember the name of told him, while she peered from behind Quark Bear.

“Why on earth would you have them in lab four?”

“We were making necklaces.” Her voice was barely audible and all you could see of her was one of her little pink ears. 

“Why?.. what! Just get one for me please,” Moonboom tried so hard to be polite. 

She slid out from behind Quark Bear, seemingly steeling herself with all of her courage, nodded quickly, and ran off. 

“You know, Moonboom...” Bandaid Bear started, “It really wouldn't hurt ta...”

“No,” Moonboom cut him off.

“No?”

“Not everything can be fixed with your 'staring' voodoo!”

Panting heavily, the little pink bear returned, holding out the crystal for Moonboom. He snatched it away and slid back under the console grumbling about crazy care bears and their stares. He popped the new crystal in place and the Rainbow Rescue Beam hummed to live. All the bears gathered cheered.

“Get back to work!” Moonboom shouted at them when they tried to envelop him in a hug. 

The bears scattered to their stations. Launch Bear started dialing out to the address they had been dialing earlier. As whoosh of a connected portal receded and a rainbow passageway appeared, the familiar sound of a Cloud Clipper landing could be hear overhead. 

Moonboom stood smugly, rocking back and forth on his feet while he watched the bears depart from the Clipper.

“So, what did I miss?” Flighty Bear asked.

“Oh, just me saving the day.” Moonboom smiled. 

Flighty Bear laughed his terrifying donkey laugh. He clasped a paw on Moonboom's shoulder. “I think we need a pudding cup.”

Moonboom was never one to turn down food,especially a pudding cup, and walked with Flighty Bear towards the dinning hall. 

“You know, it would have been nice to figure out who caused this mess.”

As they were talking, Too-Big-For-His-Britches Bear walked by. He had been notably absent from the earlier hubub and was covered in jelly. 

“You!” Moonboom launched himself at Too-Big-For-His-Britches Bear. 

Flighty Bear sighed. It was just another day in Cumulus City.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Atlantis Film Festival, which is a Stargate Atlantis cinema fusion challenge. After trying out several fusions, I noticed the similarities between the stargate and the Care Bears' Rainbow Rescue Beam in the first Care Bears movie and this insanity was born.
> 
> It was also cross-posted to the Whatif_AU comm for Challenge 14: TV/Movie Fusion and for the Stargate 25th anniversary table prompt: 15th – Crystal or Watches


End file.
